The Warrior of the Blue Box
by Verbs Everywhere
Summary: A TARDIS malfunction lands the Doctor in Mossflower Wood, where his coming has been prophesied by Martin the Warrior to a squirrelmaid called Trinia. When Redwall is attacked by vermin, the Doctor and Trinia must travel to Salamandastron to enlist the help of the Long Patrol. But can the Doctor wield the sword of Martin the Warrior as Redwall's new Champion?
1. Trinia's Dream

Trinia couldn't sleep.

The squirrelmaid lay stretched out on her bed in the Infirmary, listening to the sound of the early spring rains pattering against the window. She had just recently joined the Infirmary as Sister Angelica's assistant. It was such hard work-cleaning bedsheets, changing bandages, and administering a dozen different kinds of medicine.

Trinia loved caring sick creatures, but she thought that she was too young to be cooped up in here all the time. The most fun that she had was when Sister Angelica sent her out to collect wild herbs. The weather was getting warmer every day, and she enjoyed the thrill she got just from stepping outside the safety of the Abbey walls. Not that there was any danger, of course-it had been many seasons since any vermin had been sighted near the Abbey-but at least it made a nice change from her everyday life.

As Trinia finally drifted off to sleep, she began to dream. She didn't know where she was. She was surrounded by white light. She turned this way and that, but she couldn't see anything.

Slowly, a figure-that of a young mouse carrying a sword-appeared out of the light. Trinia's breath caught. She knew this mouse. It was the same mouse who adorned the tapestry hanging in Great Hall. Martin the Warrior!

"Trinia," he said. His voice was kind.

"Martin..." She swallowed. "Why are you here? What is it you want to tell me?"

"Danger!"

The tone of his voice filled Trinia with fear. "Danger? What kind of danger?" Surely he didn't mean that the Abbey was going to be attacked?

"Do not be afraid. Redwall may be without a Champion, but one is coming to you."

"When?" Trinia asked. "Who?"

But Martin was beginning to fade.

"Who is it?" Trinia asked urgently.

Just before the dream faded, she heard Martin's reply.

"He will come to Mossflower in a blue box..."


	2. The Doctor Arrives

The Doctor staggered to his feet, coughing as he waved the dense smoke away from the TARDIS console. All he'd wanted to do was put together a simple tracking mechanism that would help him find Clara, the barmaid/Dalek who he'd been trying to find since last Christmas. All he wanted was a friend-he hadn't meant to blow a hole in the Time Vortex!

"I know, dear, I know," he muttered as he leaned against the console, trying to get a good look at the readings. He blinked in surprise, then peered closer. He seemed to have left the universe...but where was he? More importantly, how could he get back?"

"Well, let me think," he said aloud. He checked the power readings. "Power readings normal...Should just take us one good push to get home, that's after the TARDIS has calibrated..." He smiled. "Well, then, let's have a look outside, shall we?"

As he walked to the door, the Doctor realized that he had started talking to himself again. Being alone was taking its toll.

The Doctor smiled as he stepped out of the TARDIS. He was in a peaceful woodland-almost could have been Earth, by the looks of it. No aliens, no danger...just calm and quiet.

He almost hoped that it would last.

The Doctor started walking. He figured it would be at least twenty-four hours before the TARDIS would be anywhere near ready to travel back to his own universe, but he didn't mind. Truth be told, he needed a break from trying to find Clara. He'd been looking for her for a couple of months, and he was starting to think that he would never find her, that the whole thing had just been a fluke. It was breaking his hearts. And of course, he still missed the Ponds...

"Yarrakkaa!"

Jolted from his reverie, the Doctor crouched, holding his hands over his head, and looked around wildly. "What? Who is it?"

A crow landed on a branch near the Doctor-a massive crow, almost as big as he was. "Kakarraka! How you dare come into the domain of Magru?"

"Oh, is this your domain? Sorry, I was just passing through, I didn't realize-"

"Harrraa!" The crow spread its wings. "Silence, strange creature! You must suffer for your ignorance, rakaraka!"

The Doctor turned and ran with little grace to speak of. But he was too late. The crow was soon upon him.


	3. A Time Lord in Mossflower

"I be much faster'n you, Soilflurr Dozychops!"

"Ho arr, no ee b'aint!"

Skipper of Otters laughed as he broke into a light run to keep up with the racing Dibbuns, a young hedgehog maid named Dewdrop and a molebabe called Soilflurr. The two of them loved to play out in the woods, and of course Skipper was always happy to accompany them.

Skipper came to a halt as he heard a distant crow screech. "Hold up there, young'uns!"

The Dibbuns stopped running. Soilflurr looked at Skipper quizzically. "Wot be et, zurr?"

Skipper held up a paw, listening. It was a crow all right, although he couldn't make out what was being said. Skipper knew that carrion birds often caused trouble, but he was reluctant to investigate because the Dibbuns were with him.

The crow screeched again, an attack screech. That settled it. "Somebeast's in trouble." Skipper started running. "Come along, but stay close behind me!"

Meanwhile, the Doctor was trying simultaneously to fend off the angry crow and to reason with it and not really succeeding on either count.

"No really, just give me a minute, my ship is parked right over that way-"

"Hrrraka!"

"And that's your problem right there, how do you ever expect to get along with anyone if all you say to them is-"

There was a thunk as one of Skipper's slingstones hit the crow in the head. The crow squawked and flapped away angrily.

Skipper watched the bird fly away, raising his sling high above his head. "And stay away this time, ye great ugly bundle of feathers!"

"Gurt bundle o' fethurs, hurr hurr!" chortled Soilflurr.

More talking animals-and nice ones this time! The Doctor grinned. "Hello! Thanks for helping me out there. I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand.

"Skipper of Otters." Skipper shook the Doctor's hand. "And, er..." He looked the Doctor over. "Wot sort of beast are ye, if ye don't mind me asking?"

"What sort of beast? Well, you see..." the Doctor began to explain.

Dewdrop stood on her tippaws and eyed the Doctor closely. "Me fink he be...a weasel!"

Soilflurr shook his head in exasperation. "You pudden'eaded choild, ee doant be a weezul, ee doant even 'ave a tail!"

Dewdrop stuck out her lower lip. "Me fink he be a weasel wivvout a tail, so there!"

"Well, ee doant be." Soilflurr looked up at the Doctor. "An' ee doant be a moler loik oi, nor a 'edgepig loik ee..."

The Doctor smiled and bent down so that he was at eye level with the Dibbuns. "No, I'm a Time Lord, actually."

Dewdrop nodded. "I were about to say that!"

Soilflurr tugged his snout. "Pleased to meet ee, zurr Toime Lord. Moi name be Soilflurr."

Dewdrop curtsied. "An' I be Dewdrop!"

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." The Doctor smiled to himself, thinking _Where have I landed myself this time?_

Skipper looked at the Doctor's shoulder. "That's a nasty cut you've got there."

"Is it?" The Doctor lifted his jacket collar. Sure enough, the crow had sliced him near the neck. "It's nothing serious. But thanks for saving me. That crow, Margru I think his name was, was going on about how I was in his territory-give me a Sontaran any day!"

"This ain't his terrirory," laughed Skipper. "That Margru's just a bully who likes to cause trouble. But as you can see, all it takes is a well-placed slingstone to take care of him."

Soilflurr nodded sagely. "Aye, doant ee wurry, zurr Dockturr!"

The Doctor ruffled the molebabe's fur affectionately. "Not with you about I won't, master Soilflurr."

"In any case," Skipper continued, "I don't think there have ever been any Time Lords in these parts. Not from around here, are ye?"

"No, I'm not. In fact...would you mind telling me where I am?"

"You're in Mossflower, matey!" Skipper gestured to the woods around them. "Surely you've 'eard of Mossflower?"

"Afraid not."

"No? Wot about Redwall Abbey?"

"Sorry, still no."

"Not 'eard of Redwall Abbey?" Skipper shook his head in amazement. "Blimey, you must really be lost, mate!"

"Oh, absolutely!" The Doctor took a moment to remove Soilflurr from his trouser leg, then stood up. "I mean, I was flying through the Time Vortex trying to get a lock on this girl who had died twice and I ended up frying some of the navigational circuits, you know how that is..."

Soilflurr chuckled. "Ee be talken gurtly silly, zurr!"

"Well, how about this? You can come back to Redwall with me and the young'uns. We'll get that shoulder of yours fixed up an' give you a hot meal an' a warm bed, that's if you 'aven't got anywhere else to be?"

"Hm? Oh, no."

Soilflurr clung to the Doctor's leg. "Do coom wi' us'ns, zurr!"

Dewdrop looked plaintively up at the Doctor. "Please, mister Doctor? Us never haved a Time Lord at the h'Abbey!"

The Doctor grinned at Skipper. "Doesn't look like I have much choice, do I? Lead on then, Skipper of Otters!"


	4. The Trouble with Shrews

"Ahoy there, Burbo, stop lagging behind! Stay in line there, hup two three four!"

The young shrew rolled his eyes. "I'm stayin' in line as best I can, Grooda!"

Grooda cuffed Burbo sharply. "I didn't ask fer any backtalk, young'un! I was elected head of this contingent fair an' square, an' it's high time you learned some respect fer your elders 'n' betters!"

Leera had spotted something up ahead. She shielded her eyes. "Ahoy, Grooda, looks like somethin's in our path!"

Grooda turned, muttering, "I don't have time fer this dilly-dallying..." But he stopped when he saw the object, a large blue box. "Now wot in the name o' seasons is that?"

The shrews swarmed the TARDIS, inspecting it from every angle.

"Looks like some kind o' house, maybe!"

"No it isn't, you stupid shrew. It's a cart o' some kind!"

"Wonder wot's inside?" One of the shrews tried to open the doors to the TARDIS, but to no avail. "It's locked, Grooda!"

"Oh, is it?" Grooda waved the other shrews away and looked up at the TARDIS. "Well, I don't know what it is but I say we oughta take it back t' Log-a-Log an' see wot 'e makes of it!"

"But Grooda," Burbo whined, "what if somebeast comes lookin' fer it?"

Grooda smacked the young shrew. "Didn't anyone ever teach ye, Burbo? Finders keepers, losers weepers!" He raised his voice. "Alright, you layabout shrews, let's git this back t' camp!"

With some difficulty, the shrews tipped the TARDIS onto its side and began carrying it.

"Pick it up a little on that side!"

"Oy, why don't you bring yer side down a bit?"

"Hey there! Watch where yore puttin' yer footpaws!"

The Doctor, Skipper, and the two Dibbuns had nearly reached the Abbey. The Doctor held Soilflurr on his uninjured shoulder and was telling the enraptured molebabe about one of his adventures.

"...but what they didn't realize was that I was standing on a trapdoor, so I just pointed my sonic screwdriver down...Last I saw of them was their silly skeleton faces looking after me, wondering what was going on!"

Soilflurr chortled. "You'm bee's a gurt wunnerful beastie, zurr Dockturr!"

Skipper laughed gently and shook his head. He didn't believe half of the Doctor's tales and he didn't even understand the other half. But Soilflurr certainly seemed to enjoy them.

At last, they came to the clearing in front of the Abbey. The Doctor looked up at the ancient structure, slightly awestruck.

Skipper gestured proudly. "Doctor, welcome to Redwall Abbey."

As if on cue, the Joseph Bell tolled, its peals ringing out across the woodland.

Skipper looked at the Doctor. "Well? What do you think?"

The Doctor gulped. "It's...beautiful."

The party was met at the gate by Drubble, the bankvole gatekeeper. When he saw the Doctor, his eyes widened behind his spectacles. "Dear me, Skipper, who's this?"

Skipper held out a paw to introduce the Doctor. "Drubble, this is my matey the Doctor. He's a Time Lord, not from around here, and I was thinking that we should show him some old-fashioned Redwall hospitality, starting with getting his shoulder fixed; poor fellow was attacked, dontcha know."

"Oh, of course! Enjoy your stay at Redwall, Mr..."

"Doctor, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor shook Drubble's paw warmly. "You're a bankvole, aren't you? Love a bankvole."

Skipper lifted Soilflurr from the Doctor's shoulder and set him on the ground. "All right, Doctor, we'd best be getting you to the Infirmary now. After that ye can come down to supper." He grinned cheekily. "But then, you've never 'eard of Redwall's famous grub, have ye?"

"Well, I'll certainly be looking forward." He waved to Drubble. "I'll see you around, Mr. Bankvole."

Skipper shooed the two Dibbuns away. "Now, you scamps go and play. Your new friend's got to get himself patched up!"

As Soilflurr and Dewdrop scampered off to the pond, Skipper led the Doctor to the Abbey steps. Drubble watched them go, then smiled to himself as he went back inside the Gatehouse. Just when he thought he'd seen it all.


	5. Sort Of a Warrior

Trinia was busy mending a few torn smocks when she heard the door open. She looked up and was surprised to see Skipper entering the room. "Oh, hello, Skipper."

"Afternoon, Trinia. Have you seen Sister Angelica about?"

Trinia put down the smock she was holding. "No, but I can help. What is it?"

"Well, I was just out in the wood with the Dibbuns-Soilflurr an' Dewdrop, you know-and we ran into a strange beast calls himself the Doctor. He had a scrap with a crow and got his shoulder cut, and he needs seeing to."

Trinia stood up immediately. "I'll take care of it. Where is he?"

Skipper pointed a short distance down the hallway. "I had him sit down in the bedroom right here."

"All right, I'll get some supplies together. What sort of beast did you say he was?"

"I didn't. He calls himself a Time Lord-ever heard of them?"

Trinia shook her head. "No."

"Well, anyway-"

"Thanks, Skipper, I'll take care of it." And she was gone.

_That Trinia,_ Skipper thought as he went downstairs to check on the Dibbuns. _You don't need to tell her twice when somebeast needs seeing to._

After collecting a few bandages, Trinia entered the room that Skipper had indicated and found the Doctor sitting on the bed by the window, whistling and twiddling his thumbs.

He looked at her and grinned. "Hello, I'm the Doctor! You must be Sister Angelica."

"No, my name's Trinia. I'm her assistant." Trinia was a bit startled by the Doctor's strange appearance, but she was more interested in the cut on his shoulder. "Skipper said you got yourself into some trouble with a crow."

"Oh, that. Well, I'm pretty much all right, I've just been sitting here twiddling my thumbs..." He looked down at his thumbs doubtfully. "Do people actually do that?"

"You know, I'm not sure." Trinia approached the Doctor's bedside, then sorted studiously through her bandages. "This one should do," she muttered. "All right, take off your coat and your shirt."

"What?" the Doctor said, startled. "Why?"

Trinia stretched out the bandage for the Doctor to see. "I need to get this on your shoulder."

"Oh, right." The Doctor started taking off his coat and shirt.

Trinia leaned against the wall. "Not that it's any of my business, but how did you end up on the wrong end of a crow."

"Well, it wasn't my fault. For once. I just got out where the TARDIS landed, I had no idea..."

Once she got a good look at the Doctor's shoulder, Trinia whistled. "He really got you, didn't he?"

"I've been hurt worse than this," the Doctor said matter-of-factly. "I've been mortally wounded, in fact. Lots of times."

"Are you a warrior?"

"No," the Doctor said quickly, then relented. "Sort of."

"Lift your arm up, would you?"

The Doctor obediently lifted his arm, and Trinia set to securing the bandage.

"What's the TARDIS, by the way?" she asked.

"Oh, that's my ship. Sort of a blue box."

Trinia blinked. "A what?"

"A blue box," the Doctor repeated. "Bigger on the inside, travels anywhere in time and space, that sort of thing."

Trinia's mind was racing. If the Doctor was the one who Martin had spoken about in her dream, then that could mean that danger of some sort was close at hand. "Where is it, this blue box?" she asked carefully. "Could I see it?"

"I left it in the woods. I'll go back for it when I leave. I can show you then, if you'd like."

"You left it out in Mossflower? Aren't you worried something will happen to it?"

"Not at all. Nothing could get through those doors. Besides which," he added thoughtfully, "even if she was ready for travel, I don't think I'd want to take her here."

"Why not?"

"Oh, you know. Strange creature shows up on your doorstep, you don't exactly need a big blue box complicating matters."

"Right," Trinia said absently. "I mean," she added, "you are...a strange creature."

The Doctor smiled. "I am a very strange creature."

His smile was infectious; Trinia couldn't help but return it. "You're called a Time Lord, right?"

"Right."

"The Doctor. A Time Lord who's sort of a warrior, travels in a blue box, and accidentally gets into fights with crows."

The smile faded from the Doctor's face as he pondered this assessment. "That...is actually a very accurate description of me..."


	6. The Seer's Omen

Far from the place where Skipper had found the Doctor, a regiment of vermin-rats, stoats, weasels, ferrets, and foxes-were making camp after a long day's march. But Gurdag was in no mood to rest.

The stoat sat in his personal tent, studying his map of Mossflower. Not that he could glean any new information-the map hadn't changed, after all, in all of the last several times he'd looked at it that day-but just because he couldn't quite believe how close he was to his goal. By this time tomorrow, they would be at the gates of the mythical Redwall Abbey. Gurdag had heard the stories, and he was convinced that he would be the one to finally overtake the Abbey.

"Barkclaw."

The weasel sentry poked his head into the tent. "Aye, Chief?"

"Send for Haze." Gurdag had consulted with his seer every day since their journey had begun to make sure that the omens were still in his favor. So far, they had been.

"Aye, Chief." Barkclaw disappeared.

A few moments later, the ancient fox seer entered the tent. "Why does my chieftan summon me?"

Gurdag couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You know why I've summoned you, Haze. What do the omens say?"

She ran her tongue over her fangs, which were tipped with gold. "I have seen a strange sign."

Gurdag frowned. This was unusual; normally she would just drone on for a bit about how he was sure to achieve his goal. "What was it?"

"I saw a mighty hawk soaring through the heavens, the master of his domain. But the hawk was beset by a flock of bluejays. Their battle was fierce."

Gurdag rubbed his snout pensively. "Huh, and I'm guessing this hawk was me. And the bluejays?"

She shrugged. "There is no telling, my lord. But blue is dangerous and powerful-the color of the sea, the color of the sky. Did not the mighty wildcat Ungatt Trunn-?"

"I know, I know," Gurdag snapped. This new information was troubling. _Blue..._

But hadn't the omens been favorable up to now? Haze had to be mistaken. Gurdag wouldn't let this omen stand in the way of his conquest of the Abbey.

"Well," he said, more loudly than he'd intended, "tell me if the omens change, and leave these...bluejays...to me."

Haze bowed. "I await your command, my lord."

Haze exited the tent, leaving Gurdag to his ruminations. Not long now.


	7. A Redwall Dinner

No sooner had the Doctor entered the Great Hall for dinner than he was mobbed by a wide-eyed group of Dibbuns.

"Do you be the Time Lord that Soilflurr an' Dewdrop found inna woods?"

"An' is it true you fighted off a big crowbird?"

"Why you don't 'ave no fur nor spikes nor feathers-?"

"Please," Trinia said gently. "The Doctor's been on a long journey, and I'm sure he's very hungry and doesn't want to be bothered with a lot of questions just now. Isn't that right, Doctor?"  
"Well, I have heard some pretty spectacular things about the food here. But I promise you, after dinner I'll tell you some stories about my adventures. How does that sound?"

"Hurr, awroight."

"Right then, off you pop. And," he called after the retreating Dibbuns, "remember to eat your vegetables! Unless you prefer sweets!"

"Doctor! Don't tell them that."

The Doctor laughed. "What? Life's too short not to enjoy your sweets! Well," he added, "for other people, it is..."

Trinia laughed gently. "I take it you're enjoying your first case of Redwall cooking, Doctor?"

"It's _amazing!"_ The Doctor's mouth was full as he spoke. "This bread-" he picked up a loaf "-with all the nuts baked in, it's superb-" He swallowed and took a drink to wash it down. "And _this-_" he stared at the cup "-what did you say it was called?"

Soilflurr tugged the Doctor's sleeve. "Et bees strawb'ee fizz, zurr Dockturr."

"Strawb'ee fizz! Very nice." The Doctor examined the contents of a soup tureen. "And this is...?"

"Oh, that's hotroot soup. The otters' specialty."

"Otters, eh?" The Doctor began ladling a generous portion into a bowl. "Well, if it's good enough for my mate Skipper, it's good enough for me."

"Er, Doctor...You might not want to..." Trinia's eyes watered at the sight. "Get quite so much on your first try..."

"Not to worry, Trinia! I won the seventeenth annual Spicy Food Showdown on Planet Trook-Foom-Du-Lu!" With these words of assurance, the Doctor put a huge spoonful of soup into his mouth.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the Doctor opened his mouth and began fanning his tongue. "Ah-ah-ah! Hot-!"

"I told you it was!"

Skipper, who was sitting a few seats away, passed the Doctor a pitcher of ice water. Not bothering with a cup, the Doctor drank from it for several seconds, then put it down, apparently cured.

"The Trook-Foom-Du-Luvians," he panted, "had considerably lower standards."

Dinner had long since ended, and the hall was empty save for the last few kitchen helpers who were clearing away the dishes, the Doctor, Trinia, and a group of enraptured Dibbuns who were sitting around him, listening to one of his stories.

"Sontaran," the Doctor repeated. "Imagine a sort of a giant talking potato in a suit of armor-oy, take it easy there," he said to the baby squirrel who had climbed on top of him and was tugging on his hair. "And there was a Silurian, too, they're sort of a big lizard thing...

Celia, the Badgermum, poked her head out from the staircase. "Bedtime, Dibbuns!"

"Nooo!" the Dibbuns wailed.

Dewdrop wrung her paws. "But ee Doctor were just about to tell us about ee Patternutter gangs!"

"No, she's right." The Doctor carefully extricated the baby squirrel from his hair. "No, don't show me those long faces! I'll finish the story later, I promise."

"Come along." Celia sheperded the Dibbuns toward the staircase. "You've got to get your sleep, or how do you expect to grow up big and strong like the Doctor, eh?"

The Doctor watched the Dibbuns with a smile. His reverie was interrupted by Trinia tugging at his sleeve.

"Shall I show you to your room, then?"

The Doctor lay in his new bed, staring out the window at the moonlit Abbey grounds. This was turning out to be one of his stranger adventures, but certainly an enjoyable one. He wondered if he really needed to worry about getting back to his own universe right away. He could stay at the Abbey for a while. A well-deserved break.

But no, he reminded himself as he recalled how he'd come to be in this new world in the first place; he still had to find Clara. It had been so long since she'd died, that Christmas in Victorian London, but he wasn't about to give up. She was a mystery that he was determined to solve.


	8. Brugg

Drubble, the bankvole gatekeeper, was awakened that morning by a loud banging at the gate. "Coming," he muttered as he pulled himself out of bed and donned his spectacles.

He opened the gate, not sure who could be on the other side but confident that nothing could surprise him after meeting the Doctor the previous day.

However, he certainly didn't expect to see a small rat.

The rat bowed, removing the ragged hat that he wore. "Ahoy there, sir. Is this by chance the Redwall Abbey I've 'eard so much about?"

"Er, yes." Drubble adjusted his spectacles.

"Well, I won't mince words with ye, watermouse. My name's Brugg an' I've been wanderin' about this wood nigh on half the season. I've 'eard of this Abbey an' its hospitality, an' if ye'd be so kind as to give a pore beast a bed t' sleep in for a couple o' nights an' a few hot meals, why, I'd be most grateful to yoreself an' look to repay ye in any way I could."

Drubble blinked in surprise. "Well, most certainly...You are alone, aren't you, and...mean us no harm?"

"Sure, an' why would ye be thinkin' a thing like that?" Brugg chortled. "S'pose it's on account of my being a rat, eh? Well, I assure you, I ain't ever hurted nobeast that didn't mean me no harm, and I wish very much I didn't 'ave a countenance that were so displeasin' to yore goodself, but that's that, I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Well...I'll alert the Abbot."

"Thank ye kindly!" the rat enthused as he followed Drubble. "I'm most appreciative, I assure ye!"

"And so it was," the Doctor concluded to the group of Dibbuns who sat watching him, eyes as big as saucers, "that the noble warrior Strax became the first being in known history to attempt to take on a Weeping Angel...single-handedly...with a grenade launcher."

One mousebabe had had her eyes covered for most of the story. "The Weeping Angels be so scary!" she wailed.

"Well, don't worry," the Doctor reassured her. "There aren't any around here. They're creatures from another world, you know."

Soilflurr studied the Doctor. "Bee you'm a creetur from anuther wurld, zurr Dockturr?"

Before the Doctor could reply, the door opened, and he looked up. "Ah, Trinia!" He beamed. "Care to join us?" Then he noticed the look on her face, and his smile fell. "What?"

"We might have a problem."

"A rat?"

The Doctor and Trinia were sitting in a quiet spot by the pond. They'd just been through the Great Hall, where the Doctor had caught a glimpse of the strange rat scarfing down a bowl of oatmeal.

"Drubble tells me he doesn't mean any harm and just wants to stay here a few days," Trinia said.

"But you're not so sure."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, because he's a rat, and rats are vermin. Everyone knows that, only we've got to let him stay here anyway because it'd be rude not to."

The Doctor was surprised by the bitterness in Trinia's voice. It wasn't like her. "But surely if he hasn't done anything, you can't just assume..."

"I know, but Doctor, aren't there some creatures that you shouldn't have to ask about?"

The Doctor thought about some of his enemies. The Daleks. The Cybermen. The Weeping Angels. No, he decided; if Brugg had been a Dalek, he wouldn't have thought twice about advising that he be kicked out of the Abbey.

"Besides..." Trinia hesitated.

"What?"

"I, uh..." Trinia hadn't been sure about whether she should reveal this, but now it seemed that there was no choice. "I was visited by Martin the Warrior in a dream a couple of nights ago, and he said that..."

"Back up a minute. Who's Martin the Warrior?"

"He's the founder of our Abbey. Lots of creatures have had dreams about him, and it always means something."

"Got it." This sounded to the Doctor like superstition, but he didn't want to offend Trinia by saying so. "And what did he say, exactly?"

"He said there was danger coming."

"Anything else? Anything specific?"

"Well, it seemed like it was coming soon."

The Doctor nodded, thinking. "Well," he said carefully, "we can't do anything rash."

"No," Trinia agreed.

"So what were you thinking of doing?"

"We just have to keep an eye on him. Talk to him if we get the chance. Try to find out why he's really here."

"All right. Good plan. Shall we get started?"

"Yes, but Doctor?"

"What?"

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to. That is...you've only just met me, and it's not really your problem. Why would you want to get involved?"

"Well, why did you ask me in the first place?" The Doctor answered for her. "Because you knew I'd say yes."

"You do seem like the type," Trinia admitted.


	9. A Pore Travelin' Beasite

As they were coming back through the Great Hall, Trinia said, "Wait, I have to show you the tapestry."

"Excellent!" The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "Love a tapestry."

Trinia showed him to a tapestry hanging in the Great Hall, which depicted a mouse leaning on a sword and brandishing a shield which bore the letter M.

"That's Martin the Warrior," Trinia explained.

The Doctor crossed his arms as he studied the image. "He's the one who you saw in your dream?"

"That's right."

The mouse on the tapestry cut a very noble figure, the Doctor thought. He held his head high, as if he were unafraid of any dangers that he might have to face, so long as he could protect the people he loved.

"Impressive." The Doctor looked at Trinia, who was transfixed by the tapestry.

"If Martin were here today," she thought aloud, "he would know what to do."

"Yeah," the Doctor said without really knowing why.

Within the space of a few hours, everybeast in the Abbey knew that a rat had come to visit. It was all Brugg could do to get a few moments to himself to take a walk through the orchard. He came to a stop at the east wall of the Abbey, where he stood, looking up. He whistled softly. "That wall's a big'un, surely enough."

"Isn't it just?"

Brugg jumped, then turned around to see the Doctor standing by a tree. "Beggin' yore pardon, sir, but you ought not ter sneak up on a pore beast thataway-most uncivil!"

"Sorry about that." The Doctor stepped forward. "Don't mind me, I was just out for a stroll. Thought I'd look at the apples." He beamed up at the trees. "Love an apple."

"Sure, an' you must be that Time Lord I've 'eard so much about." Brugg swept off his hat and bowed. "Most obliged, sir-I ain't ever met a lord before!"

"Well, that makes two of us; I've never met a talking rat before. Well, there was that once, but I don't count that because it technically wasn't a rat, more of a carnivorous prehistoric alien-also, it could fly..." He smiled and offered his hand. "I'm the Doctor."

Brugg seemed reserved, but he shook the Doctor's hand. "My name's Brugg. Pleased to make yer acquaintance, the Doctor!" He looked at the Doctor curiously. "Beggin' yore pardon, the Doctor, but 'ow'd a strange beastie such as yore goodself come t'be in this 'ere wood?"

"Oh, well, I might ask the same of you," the Doctor said casually. "Not a lot of rats around here, or so I've heard."

"Well, no, I'm not wot ye'd call from around these parts. I been wanderin' most o' me life, ye see."

"So have I." The Doctor crossed his arms and leaned against an apple tree, settling in. "Of course, I wasn't just wandering-I was running away."

"Wot from?"

"Oh, this and that. Duty, expectations. The mundane. And you?"

"Me? Oh, I ain't runnin' away from nothin' an' nobeast. Just a pore travelin' beastie, is all."

The Doctor smiled. "I see."

Brugg shook his head. "Ye ask a powerful many questions, the Doctor. Mayhap ye've been talkin' to some of these 'ere Abbeybeasts?"

"About what, for instance?"

"About how I'm a vermint who's up to no good. Well, don't pay them no mind, the Doctor; I'm an honest beast, the same as ye are."

The Doctor was still smiling. "If you're only as honest as I am, we've definitely got a problem."

"Well?"

The Doctor and Trinia had just sat down to a light lunch, and Trinia was eager to hear the details of the Doctor's recent encounter with Brugg.

"He's definitely hiding something," the Doctor said. "Don't ask me how I know. I know. Call it experience. But I've got no idea what it is."

"So what now?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just..." The Doctor stopped when he saw Soilflurr trundling toward their table. "Soilflurr, hello!"

"Gudd day to ee, zurr Dockturr!" Soilflurr climbed onto the table and began eating.

Trinia clicked her tongue at him. "Mind your table manners, Soilflurr. We have a guest!"

Soilflurr rolled his eyes. "Burr, usn's 'ave two guests, oi carn't be watchin' moi manners all ee toim!"

"He makes a good point." The Doctor ruffled Soilflurr's fur. "And what's your opinion on our resident rat?"

Soilflurr shrugged. "Oi don't roightly know, zurr, 'cept ee 'as a gurt loikin' furr H'octoburr H'ale."

Trinia folded her paws in front of her. "And how do you know that?"

"Oi see'd 'im goin' daown to ee cellars, an' ee toald oi ee wurr lukkin' furr a taste o' ee faymed H'october H'ale."

The Doctor and Trinia looked at each other.

Trinia spoke first. "Was he alone?"

"Aye, ee wurr. But doant ee tell 'im oi toald ee abowt et."

"Why not?"

"Ee toald oi not t'be tellen nobeast. Ee promised oi surm candied chesknutters. Doant ee tell 'em, Trinia an' zurr Dockturr, if ee please."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the Doctor said. "Look, Trinia and I are just going to...go for a walk."

Soilflurr looked between them "Bee's sumthin amiss?"

"No, everything's fine. You run along and play."

Soilflurr didn't move at first, but watched with fascination as the Doctor and Trinia stood and headed for the cellar. He raised a digging claw. "Guddboi, zurr Dockturr!"


	10. The Threat Revealed

Brugg pushed aside two barrels and twisted his neck around as best he could in the cramped space. There was dust back here that didn't look as though it had been touched in seasons-it almost made him sneeze. Surely he would find what he needed here-he could complete his mission, then slip quietly away and report back to-

"Afternoon, Brugg."

Brugg jerked up at the squirrelmaid's voice, nearly hitting his head on the shelf above him. With a slightly embarassing amount of difficulty, he edged himself out from between the barrels and turned around. Trinia was standing behind him, paws on hips, with the Doctor leaning on some barrels a short distance away.

Brugg cleared his throat and wedged his hat more tightly onto his head. "Afternoon, Trinia."

"Would you care to explain exactly what you're doing?"

Brugg smiled. "Would ye believe that I'm conductin' a barrel inspection?"

"No, and I do expect you to tell me the truth right this minute."

Brugg was still smiling, but his gaze hardened. "I don't see as how that's any o' yore business, treemouse."

"It's both of our business." The Doctor stepped forward. "This Abbey is under Trinia's and my protection, and if you're doing anything that might put the beasts here in danger, that's our business."

"Ah, go take a walk, funnybeast." Brugg started for the exit.

"Now wait just a moment." The Doctor stepped to cut Brugg off, a smile forming on his face. "I've known about you from the start, Brugg. It's a gift we Time Lords have-we can tell when someone's lying."

Brugg was pretty sure he was bluffing. He tilted his head back, trying not to show any discomfort. "And once ye have, Time Lord, can ye tell wot the truth is?"

"No. And that's what this is for."

In a flash, he'd whipped out his sonic screwdriver and was pointing it at Brugg's throat. Trinia hadn't seen it yet, and her look of surprise augmented the effect. "Now then. You're no long-lost wanderer. Why are you really here, Brugg?"

Brugg swallowed, his eyes trained on the bright light. "Now then, let's not be 'asty...I were only doin' me duty. Ye can understand that, surely ye can, eh, the Doctor?"

"And what duty is that?"

"Ye'll spare me life if I tell ye?"

"I don't want to see any violence done today. But it's up to you."

"Right then. I've been sent to find if this 'ere Abbey has any weak points. Points of attack, as it were. Strategic information and the like."

"Information for whom?"

"Milord Gurdag. He's 'eaded this way with a regiment o' beasts. I were meant to meet with 'im this very evening."

"Then he must be close." Trinia's eyes widened in alarm.

"How many are they?" the Doctor asked.

"Thirty maybe, but there's more on the way. I can't give ye an exact reckoning."

"And is there any way you can stop them coming?"

"Stop 'em comin'?" Brugg shook his head in disbelief. "Blimey, the Doctor, ye must never have 'eard tell o' Gurdag the stoat chieftan. He's got a mighty hunger t' conquer this 'ere Abbey, and 'e thinks as 'e's got a chance at doing it. Stop him comin'? Ye might as well ask me to stop the seasons turnin'!"

"So that's it, then." The Doctor stood up straight, his face clouded over in concentration. "Thirty beasts coming, and more on the way. Trinia, can this Abbey hold off an attack of that size?"

"Aye, but there isn't much that we can do besides hold it off." Trinia shook her head helplessly. "The Abbey's well-fortified, but we're not fighting beasts, Doctor. Skipper is the closest we've had to a champion for many seasons."

Brugg nodded solemnly. "And there ye have it. Ye can stop me in my mission, but it won't make much odds in the end. Ye can't hold off a regiment o' fighting beasts headed by Gurdag forever, never mind 'ow well-fortified ye are."

"You let me worry about that. Trinia? Escort Brugg to Skipper." The Doctor kept his gaze fixed on the rat. "He's not to be killed, and on no account is he to be allowed to escape."

"All right, but what are we going to do about the vermin horde about to be at our doorstep?"

"I've got a plan. Well, sort of a plan. But I'm going to need to talk it over first with the highest authority here. What do you call him?"

"The Abbott."

"The Abbott. Right. The Abbott."

Abbott Tullan was reading an old text in his quarters when the Doctor dropped in on him. A kind smile appeared on the elderly mouse's face; he had been hoping to get a word alone with the strange creature sometime. "Ah, you must be, what are you called..."

"The Doctor. Name's the Doctor. Pleased to make your acquaintance, your Abbottness." The Doctor gave Abbott Tullan a quick kiss on both cheeks-that had to be close enough to the appropriate gesture. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"What seems to be the matter?"

"That rat Brugg, he's a spy. I've checked it out with Trinia-we found him skulking around in the cellar, looking for a secret entrance or weak point of some kind."

"Dear, dear." The Abbott's brow wrinkled. "How sad that he should choose to abuse our hospitality in such a manner. I must speak with him..."

"No, just a minute." The Doctor held up a hand to detain the Abbott, who had already made a move towards the door. "He's in the custody of Skipper of Otters; that's been taken care of."

"You sent him to Skipper? Why?"

"Oh, you know. Potentially dangerous rat spy, I knew I could trust him to the creature that saved me from that crow. But we've got a more pressing matter at hand. Brugg was meant to meet this very evening with a group of vermin who are most likely headed this way as we speak. Thirty, with more on the way."

Fear dawned on the Abbott's face. "Foebeasts? We have no resources to defend against such an attack..."

"I know you don't. And that's where I come in."

Abbott Tullan studied the Doctor's face. "Are you a warrior?"

"No." The Doctor grimaced. "No, why does everyone keep thinking that? No, I was going to say, I can go get help. Has this Abbey got any allies that could help to defend against the vermin?"

"Well, there are the Guosim shrews, but they're a gypsy band, impossible to locate."

"Anyone else?"

"There are the Long Patrol hares of Salamandastron, but it's a long journey away from here, and if the foebeasts are as close as you say-"

"Never mind that. I've got this ship called the TARDIS waiting for me in Mossflower, it can get me there in, well, it can get me there pretty quickly. Have you got a map that I can use to get to this Salamandastron place?"

"Drubble should be able to supply you with a map."

"Excellent." The Doctor clapped his hands together. "I'll get going right away." With that, he started for the door.

"But Doctor?"

He turned back around "Yes?"

"It all seems so strange..." The Abbott peered closely at him. "After so many seasons of peace, you arrive, and the Abbey is threatened the very next day."

The Abbott's apparent suspicion cut the Doctor deeply. "It's not my fault. Honest, these sorts of things just happen-"

"I know. I was going to say that perhaps you are here for a reason. Perhaps fate sent you to us at this time of need."

The Doctor managed a half smile. "Fate or a dimensional accident incurred while time-traveling. One of the two."

The Abbott returned his smile. "You are a most unusual creature, Doctor, and there is much about you that we Abbeybeasts may never know. But I can see that your heart is good. I take it that Trinia has taken a liking to you?"

"She seems to have done."

"Trinia is happy enough at our Abbey, but she has an adventurous soul, much like yourself. If I know her, she'll want to join you on your quest."

The Doctor hadn't thought of that. But he decided now that it was out of the question. He hadn't quite made up his mind that he would let anyone travel with him again, and he barely knew Trinia. True, she had proven herself this far, but for all he knew, she might be the type to slow him down, get them into danger, or, worse, wander off.

Still, it would only be a simple jump through space to Salamandastron. What could possibly go wrong?


	11. The Doctor's New Companion

"Doctor, wait."

The Doctor looked up from the travel pack that had been put together for him. "Yes, Trinia?"

"I was thinking..."

_Here it comes,_ the Doctor thought. He turned to face her, prepared to give a kind but firm response to the inevitable question.

"You shouldn't go by yourself to Salamandastron, you know? I mean, I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself, but..." She sighed. "I'd really love to come along with you, if you'll have me."

"I know." _Better than you probably realize. How many times have I heard some variation of those same words? _He bent down so that he was at eye level with her. "But Trinia, I've been through a lot and I know now that it's better for me to travel alone."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous. It's always dangerous. Something might happen to you, or..." He bit his lip, fighting back tears as the memories came flooding back. "Something might happen to make it so that I can never see you again."

Trinia hadn't expected this reaction, and it alarmed her. But she still wasn't convinced that she should let the Doctor go alone. On the contrary, she felt now more than ever that he needed to have someone at his side.

A companion.

"Well," she said carefully, "if the Abbey really is about to be attacked by vermin, isn't it safer..." But an Abbey under attack almost didn't bear thinking about. "Isn't it safer to be as far away from here as possible?"

"Erm," the Doctor began. How could he make her understand?

"Anyway, I was thinking..." She glanced down, embarrassed.

"What?"

"Well, when Martin the Warrior journeyed to Salamandastron for the first time, he went with two companions, a mouse called Gonff and a mole called Dinny. So..." She looked up at the Doctor and smiled. "I guess you could say it's tradition that you don't go to Salamandastron alone."

_Right, and it's my tradition that I always have someone._

"All right." The Doctor stood up straight, trying not to let his face show that, in spite of himself, he was actually pleased that Trinia would be coming with him. "But on one condition, and this is very important."

"What?"

"After we get back, if we even do get back...promise me you'll stay here. Don't try and get me to take you anywhere else. Don't even ask."

"Okay," Trinia said, feeling slightly hurt.

"Really, Trinia, it's for your own good." _And probably mine as well, _he thought. "Just one trip. You'll be safer, and..." He took a deep breath. "You won't get attached."

"How is getting attached a problem?"

_Come along, Pond, please!_

_Raggedy man...goodbye!_

"It's a problem when you have to leave."


End file.
